


Against All Odds

by curiobi



Category: Corbin Fisher, Corbin Fisher (TV), Gay Porn - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Confused Chandler, Corbin Fisher - Freeform, Exasperated Connor, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling madly in Love, Heartbreak, Intense Sexual Craving, M/M, Mind blowing sex, Mischievous Kent, Multi, Porn stars in love!, Sexual Tension, Throw me a little love good people and Please Review if you like what you read ;), Trey is having a good laugh at love sick Chandler, please give kudos to poor striving writers generously!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes when two hottie on hottie action favourites make a video that makes you fangirl and squee so loudly that Planet Mars sends you a noise violation warning, <b> you have no other choice but to write the damn fan-fiction already! </b> I mean anyone who is a fan of Corbin Fisher’s Chandler and Kent and has watched the two scenes they had together will understand why this fanfiction had to be written! I mean there is chemistry and then there is those two! <b>seriously they need to just have the damn ceremony already!</b> There is only so much us poor innocent <strike>deviant</strike> fangirls can take!</i>
</p>
<p> <img/></p>
<h6></h6>
<p>
  <i>I have no idea what the real names of "Chandler" and "Kent" are and made up the ones used in the fic.  They are generally referred to by their screen names in the story because it just makes it <strike> (hotter) </strike>  easier, enjoy!</i>
</p><h6></h6>
<p>
  <i>I own nought, and nay profit hath been made, so please remember thy chill pills Sir Litigious Corbin of Fisher!</i>
</p><p>
  <b>curiobi @~.~@ </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Legal Disclaimers, Slight pleading, and Mini Art Gallery

##  ** Legal Disclaimer for this Art Gallery **

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not ** own anything relating to Corbin Fisher and no Profit is being made, the images are displayed under fair use policy. I do not own any of the images used in this gallery or the slideshow, I just found them on the internet, major kudos to whoever created them, and of course thanks to “Chandler” and “Kent” for being so damn hot together, and thanks to “Cain” for being an exotic pretty boy because which fangirl doesn't swoon over that! !

**curiobi **@ ~.~@** **

** ** ** **

There are far racier hottie on hottie pics in this collection; however, they are posted on my tumbler account for safety because AO3 has been super awesome with the amount of risqué material I have posted so far, _and I don't want to push my luck! ;)_

##  ** The full Gallery can be found on my tumblr page **

[ ** HERE ** ](http://curiobisfanficpics.tumblr.com/post/120784887378/gallery-for-agasint-all-odds-just-click-the)

**curiobi **@ ~.~@** **

##  ** Legal Disclaimer for this Fan Fiction **

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not ** own anything relating to Corbin Fisher, I do not make any money from anything relating to Corbin Fisher, and considering they once sued a man who claimed his mythical Unicorn had downloaded one of their films I state I do not have any such Unicorn and if I did it wouldn’t do any such thing, _hell kind of show you think I'm running here?!_. In addition, dear litigious Corbin Fisher, the story is a work of _fanfiction_ , I do not know the performers real names or seek to do anything other than share a fanfiction about hottie on hottie action with fellow fangirls, which brings attention to the brand, and encourages fangirls to admit how much we really really like watching hot HAWT hottie's macking on each other, which subsequently encourages the purchasing of a subscription, you see win-win… **_please don’t sue me!_**

**curiobi **@ ~.~@** **


	2. Too hot To Handle

Chandler raised his arm over his forehead and squinted up at the sun, as much as he enjoyed his film companies move to Nevada, he could never quite get used to the dry Nevada air and blazing sun; not that it wasn’t hot where they used to film in California, but there was just something about the heat in Nevada that he found difficult to take, not to mention the fact that is pale skin didn’t take to kindly to being baked.

A small smile slipped over Chandler's face his thoughts drifting to “Kent” as he remembered what that guy had looked like in their last scene together. Kent had been recovering from a serious case of sunburn and he was such a splotchy mess he had been afraid he was going to have to take it easy with him during the scene; fortunately, Kent had told him that it looked worse than it was, and it wasn’t painful anymore. Even with the sunburn Kent was still one of the hottest things at Corbin fisher on two legs as far as he was concerned, _and the scene was so damn hot._

He turned away from the sun heading for the studio, and frowned, _he really was thinking about Kent a lot lately_ and he didn't know why. He'd had sex with a lot of performers at Corbin fisher, it was his job after all, **and he loved his job.** he'd been fortunate enough to meet some great guys since coming to work at CF, and had a good relationship with his scene partners on and off screen  
He'd sort of fallen into a click because management liked to keep fraternisation to performers in the same fictional college year, which was crazy when you thought about it, but he supposed it prevented them having unfettered access to the newbies until the company said so, in other words the rules helped management keep the "freshmen's" rookie assess out of his reach- _spoilsports_. Lucky for him he wasn't exactly lacking dance partners in his "year" and loved hanging out with everyone from the resident insane extrovert Trey, to the smoothly gorgeous performer/cameraman Connor, to everyone's favourite Mr nice guy Dawson, and of course his trouble-making prankster friend Kent

One of his favourite people to hang out with off-set was Aiden, who he suspected could seriously make a party at a funeral- hanging out with him often had his sides aching from laughing, and Aiden wasn’t just a riot to hang out with and blow off steam he was also a really talented artist and after their second scene together which was one of his favourites to date, Aiden had told him he had a great time and wanted to give him something, he hadn't expected anything to come from it, but a few months later Aiden had gifted him a painting of himself on set cuddling his little dog and showing the tattoo of the paw print on his shoulder. He was smiling like a kid as his dog licked his face, and his hair was longer and curlier than usual. He had been really touched by the gift, and when his mother last came to visit she told him she loved the way the artist had captured his “innocent little boy smile”, which according to her was always the smile he gave when he was trying to get away with something!

He walked into the studio and located his call sheet, he was working with a newbie today and he frowned because the time between the shoot starting and now would barely give him time to talk to the guy, and it was always easiest if you knew it each other, or at the very least had time to break the ice. There was also a full set of publicity stills to get through and they downright sucked unless you were comfortable striking ridiculous mock sexual poses with someone.

‘You get stuck with the new guy?'

He looked up and found himself staring into Kent's expressive eyes ‘Uh, yeah’, he showed Kent the sheet and tried to ignore the irritating way he sometimes found himself reacting to Kent off camera, _because what the hell was that about?_

‘Oh wow, sucks for you’ Kent hit him with his million megawatt smile, ‘I heard from Connor that this kid really is a newbie, and he's nervous as hell, I don’t know what the hell they were thinking about pairing him up with you!’ Kent clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly way but his body temperature ratcheted up even hotter at the simple contact, ‘try not to ream him to death with that monster of yours okay curly’.

‘Quit calling me that’ he grouched, as Kent dazzled him with another smile and disappeared round the corner chuckling at him. _He should pin his ass up against the wall and kiss that smile right off his face, that would teach him-_ wait what the hell was he thinking?!… **the heat was seriously frying his brain.**

‘Hey Chandler wait up a minute’.

He turned around at the familiar voice, ‘look I was supposed to be filming your scene with the new kid Lance today, but there was a scheduling conflict and I'm needed elsewhere, just wanted to give you the heads up’.

So who’s filming?’

‘Well that’s the thing, I'm not sure who they got to replace me, but hey I'm sure it will be alright’.

‘Newbie I don’t know, cameraman I don’t know, is the director going to be a complete stranger as well? you know just to go for maximum awkwardness’.

‘Yeah about that-’

‘ ** _You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm not gonna know a single person on-set!_** _Shish, no pressure, seriously, are they trying to_ guarantee that this scene sucks?’

Conner’s smile as always oozed sex appeal and boyish charm at the same time _and didn’t he know it_ , ‘well the newbie’s really cute if that helps’.

 ** _It didn’t._** ‘Well if he's so cute you bang him then’.

‘Maybe if he does well today, anyway gotta set up my next shoot, as for the newbie you know the drill if it's not working for you pretend he's someone else’.

 _What were the odds this all went well?_ Chandler sighed in resignation as he went to have a quick shower and get ready to work.

#  ** ************************** **

_The porn was mediocre_ , you would think working at a porn studio would mean you at least got to use decent porn, but no, unless it was CF’s own material _not so much_ , in fact he was seriously starting to suspect they were buying this trash in bulk from some bargain basement online porn site. Case in point, the magazine he was looking at now, which was supposed to be helping him get hard for the scene was quote unquote _vintage_ , which near as he could tell just meant that none of the women shaved in any way, and some of the shots made him feel like he was looking at a reasonably attractive yeti with a massive pair of fake breasts… _this wasn’t going to work._

He found his thoughts drifting to Kent again, and he sighed wondering if his scene was going any better.

The newbie chose that moment to enter the room and things rapidly went from bad to worse because there was no freaking way, _the kid looked about 15,_ what the hell were they thinking! Worse than that he bore a disturbing uncanny resemblance to his younger cousin, -enough to make him do a double take at first and wonder if he was going to have to call his aunt and have a frank discussion with her about letting Sam wonder around Las Vegas on his own and stumble into porn shoots at any rate- His initial panic settled as the kid wandered closer, first off his cousin was miles away back home, and this kid was taller and on closer inspection a little older than he first thought, which was just as well. Besides it wasn’t like he could seriously be underage, he knew how strict they were about age around here, so he should have known better, _but still…_

The kid actually looked scared as he approached him and introduced himself; and he gave him the once over, trying to find something he liked about him like he had been able to with all his co-stars to date… **_nothing_**. He couldn't say if it was the resemblance to his cousin, or how nervous the kid was, or the damn ancient yeti porn doing nothing for him, or what, but right now it just wasn’t working for him… _he was in trouble._

The cameraman and director walked in and greeted him briefly before quickly setting up, and he recognised them from another shoot and was relieved that weren’t both strangers at least. What was the director's name again? Mike…no wait Dave… _god he was useless with names_ … urmm, Daniel? that was it, yeah. He had worked with him on his shoot with Reed, and remembered he was an okay director, not too demanding and he pretty much liked to let the scene run with as few interruptions as possible, which had helped make that a really good scene.

‘You wanna get ready Chandler?’ the director asked pointedly, Chandler looked down at himself, _damit what was wrong with him_ , he was usually half hard just being on set knowing he was going to have a good days work and hopefully some seriously hot sex, but nothing was happening right now. The director was talking the newbie through the publicity stills, and he started jacking himself as he closed his eyes and forced himself to get ready for work.

#  ** ************************** **

The publicity stills had been a nightmare, in all his time here he had never come across a kid so green, where the hell did they find him?! Usually the guys at least knew the basics no matter how green they were acting on camera; and he knew no one, management, performer, or director, liked talent that didn’t know what they were doing. CF had a strict vetting policy; they were turning guys away most of the time, _so how the hell did this guy get hired?_

He tried to cover for the kid as best he could so they could at least get through the work, but the kid was so nervous he kept messing up, and often he didn’t respond to his stage name, and it wasn’t like he could use his real one even if he knew it because they had a strict no real names policy on set, they didn’t even like it off-set on company property, like the massive compound style house they all stayed at together in between shoots.

Things started to look up when Connor showed up after finishing his cameraman work on his other scene early, and he was thankful that Connor was the kind of guy who instinctively knew how to fix a scene that wasn’t working. Connor and the director took over instructing the kid and working with him to get the best poses. Things were going okay for a while as they finally got through the stills, but then they had to start the sex scene and things _were not_ going well. The newbie barely knew how to suck a cock, and he actually seemed afraid of his, when he slipped it into his mouth the third time, instructing him to take as much as he could the newbie choked and asked for a time out. The newbie wasn’t the first guy to choke on his dick and he wouldn't be the last, but he wasn’t going to get far in the scene with that attitude, and frankly it did nothing for him, he liked people who went to town on his cock, who couldn't wait for him to fuck them with it, who wanted and begged for more, _fear didn’t get him off in the least_ , in fact it was a total turn off.

Connor took the kid to one side and said something to him and they started up again, he looked up to find Connor giving him a strange look and he could understand why, he was known for his passionate, even out of control scenes but this kid could only get him half hard at best, and Connor called for a break, thankfully being a performer as well he was sensitive to ‘problem days’ when it just wasn’t working.

He tried jacking himself to full hardness for a bit, and Connor came up to him and asked him if there was anything he needed, and it slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to think **_and he wanted to take it back the minute he said it_** because Connor's eyebrows shot up and it took a _lot_ to shock Connor.


	3. Heated Denial

‘Did you just say **_Kent_** _?’_

‘Yes, I mean no, look it's nothing, I didn’t mean it’.

'Because I was thinking more along the lines of porn, we got some new DVDs and-’

‘Yeah, your right I just need a couple of minutes and some better porn, I forgot to bring my own stash and the magazines aren't exactly doing it for me-’

‘Connor leaned closer his trademark baby talc and expensive cologne scent washing over him, ‘Chandler… if you need to talk to Kent, he's free, I can give you five minutes to sort out whatever's distracting you with him, and then we can get back to work’.

‘No I don’t need- wait, I thought he was filming right now?’

‘His scene got pushed back’.

‘Things usually run pretty smoothly around here, _what the hell is going on today?’_

‘Tell me about it… look why don’t you grab a towel and go talk to him, I know you guys are pretty tight, -Mark could you hand me that towel- did you get in a fight with him or something?’

The second camera operator handed Connor a large towel and Chandler wrapped it around his waist as the newbie sat on the bed looking bored and started playing what sounded like angry birds on his phone.

‘No we didn’t get in a fight, I don’t need to…’ his voice trailed off at the sudden intense scrutiny Connor was subjecting him too, and Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side his voice very low, ‘I'm giving you five minutes, so go sort this out, and when I say talk to him I mean **_talk_** Chandler. You know the rules around here, whatever you need with him, he has to be cool with it, _and it has to stay between the two of you alright?’_

Chandler nodded and took a deep breath as he left the room. _He didn’t even know what possessed him to say Kent's name in the first place and he was regretting it more by the second; now what was he supposed to do? it wasn’t like he could seriously just ask Kent to help him out, they weren’t even in a scene together, it was crazy!_

_He just had to get away from the stress of being on-set right now and go to one of the private rooms in the studio, deal with his problem, get his head in the game, he had never been unprofessional before and he didn’t want to start now-_

‘-Curly?’

‘Stop calling me cu- Kent? _what are you doing here_?’

‘Er, I work here genius’ Kent flashed that smile at him and suddenly his _problem_ seemed to be taking care of itself ‘besides Connor just texted me and told me you wanted to see me, so what's so damn important that you have to talk to me in the middle of your shoot?’

‘Urm, well about that, it's nothing’.

Kent's cat like eyes roamed over him and he could feel his body getting hotter under his gaze.

'Yeah, sure looks like nothing, that’s why you’re out here in a towel instead of in their schooling your newbie’.

‘Yeah well, that’s not exactly going to plan’.

‘What's the matter? not your type?’

 ** _Hell no._ ** ‘Not really’.

‘So? we've all been there, just think about someone else’.

‘Well that’s kind of the problem, I mean I was trying to do that but…’

‘But what? it's not like you to not be up for it… are you okay, I know things are kind of weird and all over the place today, but you’re not sick or anything are you? I could tell Connor if you need to reschedule-’

‘I'm not sick’ _, though I may be going crazy._ Chandler pulled Kent into the private room and closed the door. Kent looked surprised as he quickly pressed him up against it and his mouth opened to say something, giving him the opportunity to do what he wanted too earlier, _what he'd wanted to do since their last scene together._ And he didn’t think about the consequences and the rules because they suddenly didn’t matter as he kissed Kent hard and dirty, pushing his tongue past his wet parted lips and dominating his mouth **_and fuck_** _, it was even better than he remembered._

He didn’t register that Kent was pushing him away at first because his blood was pounding in his ears, and he was breathing hot and hard, tasting Kent, touching him.

'Um Chandler? Look, I don’t know what this is about but if you were having trouble, you seem to be fine now' Chandler followed Kent's eye line to see that he had dropped the towel at some point and he was possibly harder than he had ever been in his life, _how the hell did Kent do that to him?_

‘I'm sorry, I know that’s not… I know it's not cool to do this off-set, I didn’t mean to’.

‘Hey it's alright, I guess you were having an off day with your scene partner, you should take that, and get back to him before Connor sends a search party’.

Chandler didn’t know what to say, _thanks for letting me use you as my own personal fluffer?_

‘I'm really sorry I shouldn’t have’.

‘I said it's oaky, we're friends right, so don’t worry about it’.’

Chandler didn’t have to hear the “just this once” to understand it was there, and frankly, he was lucky that Kent was taking it so well.

‘I'm sorry again, and thanks’.

‘Chandler?’

‘Yeah?’

‘The towel?’

‘Oh- yeah right, sorr- I mean thanks, I better um…’

‘Get back to your newbie?’

‘Yeah, so er, thanks again’.

Kent was giving him that smile that said he was one second away from bursting out laughing and Chandler hurried away feeling slightly mortified with Kent's rich laughter echoing in his ears as the door closed.

Connor was looking impatient as he rushed back into the room and the newbie was still engrossed in his game and didn’t look like he had moved a muscle.

‘I’d ask how it went but I can see that for myself’.

‘I made a complete ass of myself Chandler grumbled mostly to himself as Connor smiled at him.

‘Well at least it worked whatever it was’

‘It was nothing, he just talked to me’.

Connors expression became incredulous which looked strange on his perfect features, ‘Look I can understand if you don’t want to say what he did for you’.

‘That’s just it, he didn’t do anything’.

‘You didn't see him?’

‘I did but… it was just one kiss all right, I kind of… I just needed… and I kissed him and then I was like this’

Connor frowned and stared him down one of the few CF men tall enough to do so, ‘wait, are you messing with me? did you go off and shoot V or something? because you know the studio has a serious ban on the performance enhancers’.

‘No! I didn’t take anything I saw him, he told me you texted him, and I don’t know what came over me but the next thing I knew I had him pinned against the wall-’

‘- ** _You what!_** I thought I told you to **talk** to him first, you know you can't just-’

‘-I know, I didn’t mean to it just sort of happened’.

Connor rubbed his forehead tiredly ‘did anyone else see this “ _just happen_ ”?’

‘No I pulled him into a private room’.

‘Well that’s one thing, at least nobody saw you dragging away the talent and using him to get fluffed, _what were you thinking?_ he's not a fluffer, and even if he was, this would be the 70’s before some of us around here were even born, and even then, I don’t care who you are, it would have to be organised first, **_you know the rules’._**

‘Yeah I know Connor, I made a mistake alright I shouldn’t have just-’

‘Well what did he say about it after?’

‘…he was very generous, he let it slide… this time’.

Connor was staring at him intensely, and there was a time when given the right setting that would have been enough to get him good and hard, because seriously **_Connor_** , but all he could think about now was the way Kent tasted, the surprised little breath he drew in, the fucking insane moment when Kent kissed him back for a second, right before he pushed him away… yeah that was right, **_Kent had kissed him back!_** only for a second, but still!

‘Earth to Chandler’.

‘Sorry’.

Connor shook his head slowly, ‘Look at you, _man you have got it bad!’_

‘Got what?’

Connor laughed softly and clapped him on the shoulder ‘nothing, never mind, so are you ready to handle this newbie now?’

‘Yeah sure’.

‘Good lets get this thing started, we’re losing time’.

Chandler headed back over to the bed, waited for lights and camera to be set up right, waited for the word “action” _**and then fucked the ever living hell out of the newbie.**_

#  ** ************************** **

‘Hey curly I heard you practically reamed that newbie to death, Cain and Dawson actually have a bet going that the kid will never show up here again’.

Chandler groaned and tried not to focus on how good Kent smelled, on how soft his lips felt, on how hard he was getting when Kent was just talking to him like he normally did, _something he ought to be grateful for considering the line he crossed with him earlier._

‘I was just doing my job’.

‘Yeah, well I hear you made him earn his paycheck on that one!’

Chandler shrugged and pretended to be engrossed in his magazine although frankly with Kent this close he couldn't pick the magazine title out of a line-up.

‘You wanna play COD?’ Kent asked like he normally did

‘Yeah no thanks you kicked my ass the last three times and I think you're starting to get smug about it’, he made the mistake of looking up and found himself wanting to seriously pin Kent to the sofa and dived back into his magazine.

‘You know I could be crazy but I think that reads way better this way up curly’, Kent took the magazine from him and turned it the right way up, and Chandler didn’t need a mirror to know his face had to be scarlet.

‘Man are you sure you’re okay? you’ve been acting weird since yesterday’.

‘I said I was sorry about that’.

‘And I said it was no big deal… whatever's going on I meant what I said we’re friends, you know you can talk to me if you need to right?’

‘Yeah, I know, thanks, but really it's nothing’.

‘Okay, well you know where to find me if you change your mind. So how about that game?’

One of the many things he liked about Kent was he never pushed a subject. He was about to answer him when Trey flung his large frame into the single sofa beside the 3-seater they were on.

'What no one’s playing? How am I supposed to thrash the winner and take all his money then?’

‘We’re not playing for money Trey’, Kent scowled, ‘how many times do I have to say that?’

Trey flashed his best evil smile ‘that’s just because you don’t want to end up giving me your paycheck’.

‘You're right I don’t, that’s why we’re not playing for money’.

‘Who’s not playing for money?' Cain sat down next to Kent and punched him lightly in the shoulder, Kent punched him back and a good-natured wrestling match ensued. Chandler didn’t realise he had been almost holding his breath on a slow burn until Cain tapped in submission, then his pulse rocketed as Cain switched positions and pinned Kent while Kent started hollering about cheating and Trey dissolved in a fit of raucous laughter.

_It didn’t make sense that he be suddenly jealous of the resident exotic pretty boy Cain, first off he wasn’t even remotely the jealous type, the more the merrier was his motto, and on top of that he'd had sex with Cain twice- but then again so had Kent, and Cain was easy going, gorgeous, professional, and a pretty intensely good fuck… **did Kent think the same thing?** The fans were always asking when they would be paired up together, so Cain could top Kent this time around… normally he would find that **seriously** fucking hot, he would do anything to watch it, but right now he just… fuck, what was actually wrong with him?_

Connors face and smile flashed into his mind as he murmured “you got it bad”. **_No. There was no way!_**. He restrained himself from leaping out of the sofa and making a further ass out of himself, and tried to appear outwardly calm, because there was no way he was about to start freaking out now about something Connor said to him the day before; besides Connor was wrong, Kent was just his friend and co-worker, **_it wasn't like that_** … he looked over at Kent bickering with Cain, as Cain pursed his unbelievable lips and made kissing noises to mock Kent's ability to play COD, and Kent responded by tackling Cain again.

‘10 bucks on Kent getting taken down by Cain’, Trey laughed as the two rolled around on the floor laughing and trying to pin each other, 'Chandler you want a piece of this action?'

_…he, just couldn’t, he didn’t want Kent, not like that, not outside of work… **he didn’t.**_

Kent rolled on top of Cain and straddled him yelling ‘winner!’ _Kent's shirt had ridden up in the fracas and he suddenly remembered what it was like to kiss his way up and down that body, not just because it was work, but because he wanted too…_

Cain flipped Kent and pinned him.

_He'd had Cain as well, and both scenes had been insane, but he didn’t particularly want to sleep with him off camera, he was happy to save it for work, he wasn’t sitting here thinking about what it had been like with him… wanting, **needing** to do it all over again without the cameras, but Kent…_

Trey administered the three count and declared Cain the winner then demanded Chandler pay up as if he was part of the bet in the first place just because Trey had 10 bucks riding on Cain winning.

‘I would have won, but I have to save my energy for my scene later’ Kent smiled as he sat next to him again.

Kent _was tousled, and out of breath and his eyes were sparkling with mischief, and suddenly he wanted to yank Kent into his arms and kiss that stupid troublemaking grin he loved so much off his face_ _as Kent picked up Cain's controller and tried to sabotage his game until Cain swiped the controller back from him._

**_Oh fuck, this could not be happening to him! this, could, not, be, happening!_ **

#  ** ************************** **

_He needed to talk to Kent alone_ , so he dragged him into the private room again. Connor was banging on the door telling him he needed to get back on-set but he was ignoring him because he had Kent and he was tasting him and touching him, and just like the last time he fucked him, Kent knew exactly how to touch him to drive him crazy, and he looked so fucking beautiful sucking his cock, and tasting himself in Kent's mouth made him insane, he wanted Kent to fuck him, but he needed to be the one on top right now, he needed to dominate that perfect body, so he ignored Connor and pushed Kent down on the bed face first and spread him open and tasted him, licked him open, sucked the perfect cock of his until it went red just like he loved, until Kent was about to come, but he wouldn't let him, not yet, instead he ordered him to spread his legs wider, hold himself open, but even with doing that, just like the last time, Kent was so damn tight he couldn't get his cock inside him, and fuck that just got him harder as he tried again, finally getting the tip inside as he swallowed the sounds Kent made, the ones where he was practically sobbing, the ones that had made him lose it and blow his stack way earlier than he wanted in both their scenes together, and Kent's eyes were rolling back into his head, _and their fans said he was the only one Kent ever did that with._

‘I love it when you do that, I love getting you to that point where you can't take it anymore, _I fucking love it’._ Kent was so hot inside, and it made him crazy, he wanted more of him, **_needed_** more of him, ‘So fucking good, he groaned desperately slowly pushing more inside him, stopping every time the super sensitive Kent bucked against him.

He couldn't take this, he wanted to fuck Kent long and hard, he wanted to make him come until he got all strung out and delirious and so sensitive he begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t stop _not this time,_ he was going to push him even further, make him completely and utterly **_his_**.

He got as much of his cock in as he could until Kent bucked up against him, and knowing it hurt at first if he put too much in all at once he waited until Kent was ready to take more of him. He let Kent set the pace at first, and when he couldn't take it anymore he turned him over so he was on his back, grabbing his ankles and spreading him wide enough to finally get as deep as he wanted, so deep Kent started crying out that it was too much, but he didn’t let up, there was no one around to tell him to stop and wait for his co-star to be ready again.

‘not gonna take it easy on you, he growled as he pounded into him, ‘gonna fuck you until you come so fucking hard for me, yeah, that’s it, _that’s it_ ,’ Kent's body started convulsing and he fucked him harder pushing him over the edge as Kent twisted and cursed and sobbed, ‘don’t fight it, **_don’t fight it_** , come for me, come for me baby, love the way your ass feels around my cock, love feeling you come while I'm inside you, yeah, oh fuck, **_that’s so fucking hot_** , come harder, yeah, fuck, oh god, oh fuck, _I'm not gonna last, your gonna make me come’._

Kent's eyes were rolled up in the back of his head and he was coming all over both their stomachs, and he was suddenly coming so hard inside Kent he was this close to blacking out. ‘love you like this, love fucking you, love making you come' He kissed Kent as he convulsed under him, his tight ass gripping his hard cock like a vice, driving him mad, 'crazy about you', he panted desperately _'love you, so fucking much_ '.

The hammering on the door was getting so loud it was almost drowning out all the noise they were making as he forced Kent to keep taking it from him deep and rough, and Kent was so sensitive after coming so hard he was trying to push him away, but he wouldn’t let him run from it, he kept fucking him until Kent was clinging on to him sobbing out his name’.

Wait-

 _Did Kent just call him by his real name?_ **_and why wouldn’t Connor stop banging on the fucking door?_**

'CHANDLER! _WOULD YOU GET UP ALREADY!_ YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!'

Was that Trey's voice?

'CHANDELR!'

He sat bolt upright and looked around, he was in his room alone, his dog was wagging it's little tail hopping up and down on his bed and barking as the hammering on the door started up again.

‘Chandler goddamit, you told me not to let you sleep in late no matter what, so wake up jackass, you think I got nothing better to do than hammer on your damn door all day?’

_Oh yeah, he'd asked Trey to come wake him up if he didn’t show by Eleven._

**'CHANDLER!'**

‘Yeah, Okay okay I'm up! _Thanks'._

‘Screw you asshat, **next time get someone else to play wake up call!’**


	4. Hell In A Handbasket

So…. that happened… he had some crazy intense dream about Kent, and now he had to face him at work. It wasn’t like he had never had sex dreams about co-stars before, it had happened occasionally, sometimes that just went with the territory, but this was different, Kent had called him by his real name and he'd said… he'd told him that he… **okay so that was a first,** he'd never even dreamed of telling a co-star or anyone else **that** before! 

_He liked sex, he liked sex with lots of different people, loving one person exclusively had never entered his head before… in fact up until recently he'd never even thought he was capable of being with only one person… was that what was happening to him?… was he really falling-_

‘-Hey curly, you look like hell, didn't you sleep last night?'

Kent was right in front of him studying his face, _where the hell had he suddenly appeared from?_

‘You better ask Connor to let them take some extra special time with you in make-up okay’.

Kent smirked at him and clapped him on the shoulder, and he felt that simple innocent touch down to his toes, and **fuck** , _Kent was getting him hard without even trying_ , he was getting him hard just by looking at him with those eyes of his.

**_Oh this could just NOT be happening to him._ **

#  ** ************************** **

Okay so it wasn’t like porn stars didn’t sometimes fall for each other, _he just wasn't fool enough to do it_ , dating someone in the business was just a **_bad_** idea… _so why couldn't he get the damn stupid idea out of his head?_

Maybe because he couldn't get it out of his head he asked Kent out for drinks after work. Kent wasn’t really much of a drinker, but he said yes to a few beers and that was how he found himself at a casino bar eating some pretty decent chicken wings and talking about college over some beers.

Things were going great until some asshole recognised them and not in the "hey can I get your autograph" kind of way, but in a drunken “hey pretty boy, I'm like your biggest fan, can I take a picture of you sucking my cock?” kind of way that never ended well, and Chandler was punching the drunk asshole in the face when he wouldn’t let go off Kent before he even had time to think.

The asshole went down like a (drunk) sack of potatoes, and Chandler just stood there wondering what the hell just happened, he wasn’t normally violent, he didn't just go around punching jerks that pissed him off.

Kent was staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed, then Kent grabbed his arm and dragged him away as security started heading their way. The last thing they needed was a run in with Vegas casino security, or the news that two CF stars were brawling with drunk fans in a bar being posted on the internet and getting back to their Boss. So when Kent hissed ‘ _we better get out of here’_ he was right behind him.

'Hey you two' a voice boomed behind them and he didn’t need Kent to yell ‘ _run’_ to be racing to the exit with him, and they didn’t stop running until they were far away doubled over holding on to their knees panting for breath.

‘Why the hell did you hit that guy?’ Kent panted ‘we could have just called security, _what were you thinking?’_

‘Beats me’ Chandler panted ‘just thought maybe you didn’t want to blow that guy in the middle of the casino like he obviously thought you did’.

Kent burst out laughing and Chandler couldn't help joining him, ‘jeeze' Kent exclaimed collapsing back on the sidewalk squinting up at him in the hot sun, 'so are you kinda my hero?’

‘God no, I just don’t want you blowing anyone but me’.

Kent's expression changed and Chandler's mouth fell open in horror, ‘that’s not what I meant, I mean, only us, the CF guys, when your paid too…’ _goddamit_ he was making things worse.

_As Kent slowly rose to his feet and looked up at him, he couldn't help thinking that Kent was the perfect height for him. The sun was lighting up his amazing eyes and he had to restrain himself from tipping up Kent's perfect chiselled chin and kissing the ever-loving hell out of him in full view of the Nevada public._

'Is that what this is about? Is that why you’ve been acting so weird around me lately?’

Kent smirked at him and moved closer as he stared down into those sparkling mischievous eyes of his,‘You gotta little man-crush on me their curly?’

Chandler opened his mouth to deny it and Kent smiled ‘come on it's not like that’s never happened before, I mean we have a weird job, these things kinda happen sometimes it's no big deal’.

‘Whatever, _I am **not** crushing on you_, what I said before just came out wrong’.

Kent nodded at him but his expression said he didn’t buy it. Well at least Kent just thought this was a silly little work based crush that would blow over; at least he didn’t know it was more than that, _way more than that._

#  ** ************************** **

'Cut!' Connor yelled, Chandler stopped and waited for instructions, surprised to see Connor striding over to him, with that slightly sadistic look he got on his beautiful face when he decided to let his BDSM side out and fuck his helpless scene partner six ways from Sunday. It wasn’t that he wasn’t up for a kink go round with Connor if the scene was set up right, but something told him that wasn’t what this was about because on closer inspection Connor looked _seriously_ pissed, and from what he heard it took a lot to get Connor **_really_** mad, and when it happened the best course of action was to get the hell out of dodge, sadly that didn’t look like an option right now.

‘Chandler I need to talk to you **_now_** , Marc take five’. Marc was looking at him almost sympathetically and he patted him on the shoulder before taking the robe the director handed to him and leaving the room. ‘Everyone out' Connor ordered, his tone was like steel and everyone except the director filed out of the room without objection as Chandler got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach because what was this about? His tests were clean before work, he hadn't been taking any unnecessary risks, he wasn’t on V or anything else, so what was Connor so pissed about?

‘Chandler’, Connor said quietly ‘which was somehow worse than if he was yelling ‘you just called out Kent's name, _his real name_ , on-set, _twice_ , you messed up the whole scene! Now we’re going to have to waste money re-dub, or re-shooting the ending, _what the hell were you thinking?_

Chandler's mouth fell open in shock ‘I did **_what?’_**

#  ** ************************** **

‘Need to talk to you’, Kent was pulling him aside and he didn’t look pleased. ‘I just overheard Connor and a director discussing how to fix the scene you had with Marc because you shouted out my name or something in it, I know Connor’s just joking but, but saying you messed up a scene kinda makes you sound unprofessional, I mean I've never known you to mess up a scene and-‘

Hope that Kent would never find out died in Chandler's chest as Kent must have read something in his expression, because his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth fell open.

‘Wait is that true… _did that actually happen?!_ ’’

Chandler groaned inside and looked at the floor as he nodded because there was no point in trying to deny it now.

‘What! I don’t... I mean why did you-'

‘-I didn’t do it on purpose’ he hissed looking anywhere but at Kent, ‘it just slipped out’, Connor practically growling at him as he snarled _'what the hell is wrong with you? This is completely unprofessional, **get your damn head in the game or go home’,** was_ more than enough censure for one day, _he didn’t need Kent chewing him out too._ ‘Look... I'm sorry, I gotta stick around to see if Connor wants me to do re-shoots with Marc or ADR, then I'm probably gonna go home for a while’.

‘You're leaving?’

'I think that’s probably best', he finally looked at Kent and was surprised to see concern on his face as opposed to anger, 'Chandler what's going on? Is this…' Kent looked at the floor for a moment and then back up at him, 'is this something we need to talk about?'

'No. look Connors right I need to get my head in the game, it was completely unprofessional what I did in there, I'm lucky Marc's so laid back, or I would have a pissed co-star on my hands as well'. 

'Yeah Marc's the best, but Chandler-'

'No, I can't... I can't talk about this right now, look Kent I'm sorry I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, it's just-'

'Chandler', Connor was striding over to him, ‘Kent could you give us a minute?’

'Sure, Chandler come and see me before you leave okay'.

Chandler watched Kent walk away and Connor impatiently pulled his face back around to look at him, 'I discussed it with the director and looked at the footage, and we're definitely going to have to re-shoot the ending because Marc's expression when you started moaning out Kent's real name like a madman was priceless and were not making comedy here; now do you think you can get cupids arrow out of your ass long enough to do the damn scene right or am I going to have to explain to Corbin why an entire shoot was wasted?'

'No I can do it, look I'm seriously sorry about this, you know I would never do anything to wreck a scene on purpose'.

Connors tone and manner softened for a moment, 'I know that, you're one of the most dedicated we have around here, you give it your all, I know, but in this case I think that’s kind of the problem’.

'What do you mean?’

'Come on Chandler you know what I mean, you obviously have a serious thing for Kent, this isn't just a case of wanting to fuck him off set, I think this is the real deal, and I just don’t know how that’s going to work out for you, for starters Kent has a pretty serious girlfriend, he even lives with her back home, and I don’t think Kent fucks guys at all outside of work, I mean you do realise this can't go anywhere don’t you?'

Chandler nodded and tried not to look as miserable as he suddenly felt, 'yeah I know it can't go anywhere'.

#  ** ************************** **

Re-shooting the film with Marc had been hell, he was afraid of what would slip out of his mouth if he let go again so he was damn near silent, and Marc was uncharacteristically on edge, he didn’t know if it was about his slip earlier and having to waste time re-shooting, or something else but it made things difficult. Eventually they got through it, but because of him, the shoot had run way over time and everyone just wanted to get out of there, so they cut the shower scene and called it a wrap.

#  ** ************************** **

Chandler packed a quick bag, and booked the first flight back home. He didn’t want to face anybody right now, so he headed to the airport way ahead of time and sat in the bar drowning his sorrows, trying to drink the image of Kent's face when he realised that Connor wasn’t joking and really had yelled out Kent's real name, on camera while fucking one of their mutual friends out of his mind. 

#  ** ************************** **

Chandler had been at home for a week doing nothing. Personally, he wouldn’t say he was moping, but his best friend, his mother, and even his dog -who he noticed kept giving him sympathetic licks on the back of the hand and snuggling up like he was trying to comfort him- seemed to think he was. 

This was _ridiculous he was not in love_ , and he was **_not_ _moping_** he was just... taking a break, that's all. 


	5. Blaze Of Glory

Chandler was ignoring the doorbell. Why wouldn't whomever it was get the message he wasn’t going to answer? After the fifth loud annoying ring he threw on a shirt and went stamping downstairs regretting getting his own place for the first time, because if he were still at home, his mom would have seen to the asshole at the door.

WHAT!' he bellowed yanking the door open, ‘Jesus! Kent, _what the hell are you doing here!?’_

'Oh that's nice when I fly all the way out here to see you curly! and I'm only "Kent" at work’.

Chandler’s mouth fell open then he recovered crossing his arms 'okay, what the hell are you doing here _Dean,_ or should I say **_preppy'._**

‘Oh it’s like that is it' Kent's eyes lit up with mock outrage ‘Connor called me that like _one_ time and-'

-'He calls you that all the time!'

‘Does not’.

‘Does so!’

 _‘Whatever_ , and what the hell does it look like I'm doing here _Cody_ , oh sorry I mean **_Curly'._**

'Would you stop with calling me that?!'

'No, _deal with it!_ And I thought I asked you to come see me before you left? You didn't, that's why I'm here'.

'I left three weeks ago!'

'Yeah well I was booked solid with shoots this is the first I could get out here, and it's not like you've been answering your phone, or checking your damn emails, I've only got three days off, and I've wasted two of them ringing your damn doorbell, now are you going to let me in or not asshat?'

'Sorry, yeah come on in’.

'Thanks'.

‘It's good to see you, but you still haven’t really explained what you’re doing here'.

'Well I came to check up on your work-shy AWOL ass obviously, and fyi, your hair is like, _outta control,_ just may have to start calling you Shirley Temple'.

'You won't if you know what's good for you'.

Kent flashed that smile of his at him as he murmured 'hmmm, that's debatable'.

His eyes were roaming over Kent as he walked into his apartment and took in his surroundings. _and it suddenly seemed very warm to him as Kent did a slow turn facing him with his twinkling eyes filled with mischief ._

'I still can't believe you actually moved here'.

'Hey, you're the one that encouraged me to leave home and waste good money renting a place even though I'm hardly ever home, and when I showed you pictures of this place you said you hated it'.

Kent looked around him, his eyes sparkling with mischief 'oh I still do, it's just so damn-

'-If you say “Boggie Nights” again, _I'm throwing you out'._

Kent smiled at him and he felt it, that warmth that spread from his toes to his waist to his damn heart, **_god he'd missed him_** , and suddenly it dawned on him that they were alone together at his place, no camera crews, no work rules, just the two of them _and he wanted him._ He slammed the door shut and pushed Kent back up against it as Kent dropped his travel bag and kissed him back, and _fuck!_ Kent was kissing him like he meant it, and he was letting him drag him upstairs before he lost it completely and fucked him right there on the stairs. They almost tripped over his dog as they were kissing and stripping each other at the same time while trying to make it to the bed. He kicked the door shut behind his dog as it ran out of the room, blindly backing Kent towards his bed, unable to take his mouth off Kent's for long enough to look at what he was doing as he lowered Kent to the bed, which ended up in them landing to close to the edge and tumbling to the floor entangled in their clothes, _were the hell was all his smooth practiced on-set moves when he needed them most_?

Kent rolled them over so he was on top and rubbed their bodies together and he forgot how to breathe for a moment, _because holy fuck that was hot,_ 'want you' he growled at Kent 'want to fuck you'.

'Yeah?' Kent's smile was pure mischief as he rubbed up against him some more and he pulled Kent's teasing mouth down to his and kissed him rolling them over so he could strip him completely and start sucking his beautiful cock, his might be bigger, but Kent's was just perfect and he loved it, Kent moaned out his name, his real name, and it went through him like a bolt of electricity.

'Fucking say that again, say my name' the _reality was so much better than the fantasy_ , I need to fuck you, can you do this now?' Kent nodded at him and his body temperature shot way up because that could only mean one thing, Kent had prepared himself for him, _he wanted to get fucked by him_ , 'God you're so fucking hot' he seethed, spreading Kent apart, and tasting him, just like in his dream but it was better because Kent was coming apart and begging _actually begging_ him to fuck him and he couldn't stand it any longer, 'need to be inside you so badly beautiful', he kissed along Kent's sensitive neck, because he knew how much he loved that, knew how much it turned him on, ‘You came here to see me, came here ready for me, ready to get fucked by me?'

'Yes' Kent whimpered.

'You're gonna get it beautiful' he growled in Kent's ear, rolling them so Kent was on his back underneath him, 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard, **_I'm gonna make you mine,_** and no matter who else has you, you're always gonna know who you really belong to, do you hear me?'

'Yes yes! Just do it now, fuck, please, **_now'._**

He kissed Kent harder, swallowing his moans and cries and pleas because he was running out of self control, and if Kent kept begging him like that he wasn’t going to last five minutes. Kent was running his hands all over him, heating his whole body up even more as he broke out in a hot sweat.

'Feels so good' he moaned in Kent's ear, and suddenly Kent was gripping his ass and pulling him forward. _Fuck if he did that that he was gonna come before he even started. 'You're getting me so damn close just by touching me' he murmured against Kent's mouth while pinning_ his arms above his head kissing his beautiful lips, slipping his tongue in and out of his hot little mouth while rubbing up against him.

'Oh fuck' Kent moaned breaking the kiss, as he kept Kent's hands pinned in one of his and lined himself up with the other, 'so big, _your cocks so fucking big'_ , he moaned helplessly.

‘So fucking tight', he seethed as he tried to penetrate him. 'Come on take it, take more of me, ah fuck, I want you to take all of it, wanna fuck you so badly'.

Kent was shaking underneath him and it made him crazed delirious with hunger, as he pushed in as far as he knew Kent could take it at first and pulled back.

'I'm gonna give you all of this cock, and your gonna take it' he growled slowly forcing his way home as Kent cried out loudly. 'Come on, don’t fucking run from it, you came to me, you wanted this, and I'm going to give you all of it'.

'Ah **fuck** , so fucking big' Kent moaned as he kissed him pulling back and sinking in slowly again and again until Kent started to buck up against him and he knew he could take more.

'So fucking amazing' he hissed as he stayed in deep knowing he was getting Kent in the right places as he made that shocked noise he did in their first scene together when he hit the spot, 'yeah that’s it, right there baby, that’s where you like it, gonna keep fucking you like this, can you take it?'

'Oh fuck, oh god, Kent cried out as he started fucking him hard fast and deep, like that, just like that, oh fuck it's so deep, so big, I can't fuck, fuck, I'm going to come’.

'Not yet, hold back'.

'Can't, fuck, so good, don’t stop, oh god, oh god', Kent sobbed his eyes rolling into the back of his head which just set him off harder making him pound into Kent, lifting his hips and fucking him mercilessly as Kent came so hard his entire body spasmed, his ass tightening around his cock like a vice, as he came in hard spurts over and over, _he couldn’t last anymore_. 'Ahh fuck!' he shouted violent contractions wracking his body as he fucked Kent savagely hard, 'fuck, oh fuck, I'm coming inside you, oh fuck, oh my god!' His orgasm ratcheted up another unbearable notch and then blasted through him like an explosion, wiping him out as he collapsed over Kent, who was gasping for breath and, begging incoherently, his vision whitened out and he could barely breathe, he had come really hard before, many times, but this was, fuck! this wouldn't end, he was seriously gonna fucking die, and he blindly kissed along Kent's neck, his cheek, bit down on his ear, as he shook and shuddered on top of him, spurt after spurt of seed shooting from him, filling Kent, and it felt so fucking good, he couldn't take it, this was better than anything he had ever had before, 'so good, you’re **_so fucking good'_** he moaned kissing along his face and finding his mouth, his body spasming hard as he groaned 'I love you' against his lips as another blinding bolt of electricity shot through him, and he didn’t know if he was still coming, or it was an aftershock, or if he was just fucking dying as he clung to Kent and tried desperately to ride out the intensity of the best sex of his entire life.


	6. Dangerously Inebriated/In Love

Chandler rolled his eyes, 'how many times? _this is not about work'._

‘I know that that’s why I'm letting you call me **_Ian’._**

Chandler crossed his arms and glared 'then why are you setting up a CF camera, _Ian?’_

'What? Two of our top performers are crazy enough to move in together and the company that introduced them to each other, can't take a few publicity shots?'

‘First off you're filming, not taking pictures, and second this is _not work,_ now will you stop it and put the damn camera down, this is supposed to be a house warming party-, oh jeeze, _Aiden's flirting with my aunt!’_

‘I think she's the one that’s flirting with him’.

‘Well it's less traumatising for me when we say it my way’.

Connor/Ian (fuck it **_Connor_** because Ian just didn’t seem right even if it was his real name) was trying to suppress his laughter as Chandler's elderly aunt flirted up a storm with Aiden who was either innocently oblivious or encouraging her, you couldn't always tell with Aiden.

‘Hey, you wanna slow down on the Mohitos there?’ Chandler hissed gripping her elbow and steering her away. His aunt beckoned him to lower his head to her four foot nothing frame, and then cuffed him round the ear which was generally how she chose to show him affection, ‘don’t you sass your wise and beautiful elders boy’.

‘Yes Mame, I mean no Mame’.

‘That’s more like it’.

Kent's face was a study in suppressed mirth as Chandler scowled at him.

‘Hi there young Ms and you are?’

‘Oh my, it's Mrs, and I'm chandlers Aunt’.

‘No way! I thought you were his younger sister’.

Chandler closed his eyes and prayed for mercy as Trey kissed the back of his Aunt's hand his eyes shifting to Aiden's for a second, so they were both in on it! _the bastards were trying to drive him mad!_

Soon his aunt was holding court around a flock of CF admirers asking for her autograph as she laughed and said, ‘How could I miss the opportunity to meet the man crazy enough to take my hyperactive nephew on!’ usually I hate to leave Miami, flying just plays havoc with my sleep pattern, and good rest is the key to staying beautiful after all, but like I said I just had to see this for myself.

Rest keeping her beautiful indeed! Good plastic surgeons more like! he huffed silently in the background. _Just because she was a legendary former porn star didn’t mean she could steal the thunder from his and Kent's house warming party!_

‘Aww curly, did your famous Auntie upstage you again?’ Kent asked smiling at him, his twinkling eyes dancing with mischief. Chandler surrendered to his sudden base impulse towards Kent without a fight, pulling him into his arms and kissing him long, hard, and savage, ‘easy tiger’ Kent smiled pushing him back a little no mauling me in front of your Aunt!’

‘Like that’s going to scandalise her!’ Chandler looked around, ‘besides no one’s watching us. It was true, all their guests were fawning over his Aunt who was currently giving Conner a run for his money in the Queen Bee stakes. Chandler leaned down and nuzzled Kent's neck, ‘did I tell you I'm really happy, it feels right, you in my arms, in our new home, with our asshat friends here to celebrate with us and driving me nuts as usual, and did I mention how good it feels to have the man I love in my arms right now?’

‘You might have mentioned it’ he breathed faintly rubbing up against him slightly as he kissed along Kent's neck and tasted his lips again murmuring ‘ _I want to fuck you through the mattress right now’_ against his mouth’.

‘Oh yeah’ Kent moaned slightly.

‘Yeah’ he groaned licking Kent's lower lip then kissing him hard and rough.

‘Come on, my Aunt has the guys distracted, they're all hooked on her -back when no one shaved ever in porn- stories, I don’t think they would even notice if we went upstairs and re-christened our new mattress’.

Kent rubbed up against him ever so slightly like he didn’t know what that did to him as he pulled his head down for another kiss and whispered ** _‘later'_** against his lips.

Chandler started growling in frustration and a mischievous smile spread across Kent's beautiful lips ‘I promise _big guy_ , you can do **whatever** you want to me later. -So’ Kent clapped his hands loudly as he walked into their spacious living room leaving him rock hard and desperate, ‘who wants cake?’

The dog actually started barking enthusiastically at that as if he were being offered a slice and everyone started laughing, ‘Kent Don’t you dare feed that dog cake!' He hissed snapping out of his lust-induced trance and hurrying after his gorgeous, (cock teasing) boyfriend, ‘you know what the vet said’.

‘If this is what they are like now what are they going to be like when the adopted slash surrogate babies get here?’ Dawson stage whispered.

‘Oh man I bet there going to be so cute as parents’ Aiden giggled while taking a huge bite of cake.

Kent's mouth fell open and he put the dog down.

‘Would you stop scaring him Chandler snapped, it took me a frigging year to get him to move in with me, you freak him out and I'm gonna kick your ass!’

Aiden all but collapsed in giggles and Chandler scowled at him. Just because Aiden was built like a brick house and he was… well wiry in comparison didn’t mean that… Okay, fine Aiden could probably kick his ass without trying, luckily for him, Aiden was definitely a lover not a fighte,r he thought watching Kent pouring a little water into his dog's bowl and petting him. The dog yapped enthusiastically as Kent snuck him a tiny bit of frosting and Chandler smiled, it had been an uphill struggle to get Kent to agree to just go out with him yet alone move in… **but in the end it had been worth every second of heartache.**

_After Kent had come to him, and given him everything he ever dreamed about, and they had mind blowing, soul altering sex, he had been convinced they were going to spend the rest of their damn lives together, he was so love struck, he didn’t even entertain the possibility that Kent might not feel the same way._

_Unable to resist Kent when he showed up on his doorstep out of the blue, he had literally jumped all over him, and he hadn't stopped to think, if he had he could have saved himself some serious heartbreak. After the earth-shattering sex they had both fallen asleep, and when he'd woken up with Kent in his arms and both their stomachs rumbling he couldn’t have been happier. They'd both cleaned up and headed downstairs for food, but there wasn't much so he ordered in. When the food arrived and he suggested they finish it in bed, and fuck some more Kent had looked a little surprised. _ **That’s when he found out the truth.**_ Kent hadn't come to him because he suddenly realised he was as in love with him as he was with Kent. No, he had come to him on the mantle of friendship of all things, telling him he figured if they did it once and he got it out of his system he could stop hiding out at home because he was embarrassed about his silly crush on him. In short he could stop being an idiot, go back to work, and they could go back to being good friends. _

_He had been **devastated,** there was no other way to describe it, and he felt like a humongous ass for not realising what was happening sooner, so he played along, and acted like it was no big deal when Kent reminded him that he had a girlfriend who he loved._

_He realised Kent was serious about it being a one time thing, and wrong-footed he acted like Kent was right, and he had just needed to get it out of his system, and now his “crush” which Kent clearly seemed to think meant “his fetish for banging him outside of work” was over because they'd done it outside of work, no stage names, no cameras, and now it was over they could go back to being friends._

_He'd been unable to believe what was happening, and how badly he had misread the situation and his heart had sank as he realised he couldn't tell Kent the truth about how he really felt, if he did Kent would be put in a horrible position and he didn’t want to do that to him._

_So He'd let Kent stay in his spare room alone that night, while he tossed and turned frustrated unable to get to sleep because having Kent so close and not being able to have him, -when hours earlier he had been running his hands all over his beautiful body, touching and tasting him while shoving his cock deep inside him and fucking him within an inch of both their lives-, was nothing short of cruel and unusual torture._

_He'd understood clearly that night that Kent didn’t get it **at all.** Kent was one of the nicest guys he'd ever meant, he wasn't by any means a dick, or an egomaniac, **and he would have to be both** to deliberately fuck with, then deny someone who he knew for a fact was in love with him. **Kent wasn’t like that,** so the only obvious answer was that he had no idea how deep his feelings ran, and he either didn’t hear him when he whispered that he loved him against his mouth when they fucked, or he was acting like it never happened because he thought it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment and he would be embarrassed if he bought it up._

**_Damit_ ** _, instead of talking to Kent when he first turned up, and telling him how he really felt about him, then being rejected before he got in any further, he had to have him the second he walked through the door, and now because he'd acted without thinking he was in an even more fucked up situation before, **and that was saying something**. _

#  ** ************************** **

_The next morning he had sat down to breakfast with Kent and pretended that everything was okay even if his face felt like it was going to crack from all the strained fake smiling; then he'd rode with Kent to the airport (because apparently he was a masochist and just had to spend more time around the man who had just unintentionally broken his heart and stomped all over it), all the while acting like they were just two good friends with one having done the other the mother of all solids the night before, because hey, **that’s what best friends did for each other,** and now they were going to just pretend it never happened, -because hey, **that’s what best friends did for each other!-.**_

_He'd lied to Kent that everything was okay between them, they were back to normal, and he would see him soon; and he'd felt his heart sink in his chest as he watched Kent board a plane out of his life, -possibly for good because he didn’t think he could ever go back to work and face him again-, and if he was painfully choked up on the ride back to his apartment **that was nobody’s business but his own.**_

_When he'd returned to his place, furious with his own short-sighted stupidity he'd broken a few things, drunk a fifth of vodka, and then gone out when he ran out of alcohol at home. He'd ended up in a bar at a god forsaken hour, where he'd thought he might have drunk dialled Kent, and maybe even Connor to call him an asshole for ever letting him go to Kent that day, then he was pretty damn sure he'd texted Connor's assistant to say that Cupid had shot him in the dick, and since it refused to work he couldn’t either so he wouldn't be coming back **ever**. _

#  ** ************************** **

_He'd woken up in the morning with the mother of all hangovers and the sharpening sense that he done something **really stupid,** -well other than falling in love with his best friend and co-star, who was with someone else and only saw him as a good friend that was-. His phone was making annoying sounds that told him the battery was almost dead, and as he'd grabbed it to switch it off he'd seen a message from Conner realising he **had** drunk dialled Connor last night! And apparently Connor had interceded his drunk-text to his assistant which given the fact that he had sent it at 04:01 in the morning, and the reply was time stamped 04:03 probably meant Connor was in bed with his super hot assistant at the time. **He could just bet that you would never catch Connor with cupids foot up his ass like he currently had,** he'd thought grudgingly, unlike him Connor was **way** too smart to ever let that happen. _

_He'd resisted the urge to hit himself in the head with a hammer because it had to hurt less than the current searing pain in his head, and of course if he did it hard enough there would be the blissful added bonus of being unconscious, and rubbed his eyes trying to get his bleary hangover vision to focus on the screen. The message had read:_

> _** Resignation NOT accepted.  ** _
> 
> _** That rambling bullshit message probably means your drunk-  ** _
> 
> _** So sleep it off jackass.  ** _
> 
> _** Then have some coffee.  ** _
> 
> _** Take a shower.  ** _
> 
> _** Get on a fucking plane back to Vegas.  ** _
> 
> _** Sort out whatever's going on between you and Kent-**_
> 
> _** and get your dumb ass back to work by Monday.  ** _
> 
> _** OR YOU REALLY ARE FIRED!  ** _

_Great…_

_...But Connor was right, he had a lucrative contract with a major studio, there were guys out there who would kill for the opportunity he had, he couldn't throw that away just because he was an idiot that misread signals from the super hot, gorgeous, -willing to do anything for a good friend-, unavailable-did he happen to mention hot as fuck- person he was crazy about; and excuse him but was the fact that Kent had been willing to let him fuck him just to help him out supposed to make him love him any less? because it had only made him love him more, **want him more.** Fuck he was a mess! He was **completely** in love with one of his best friends! Well he was going to have to accept that there was nothing he could do about it other than just to try to ignore it, force it down, and hope it eventually went away since it clearly wasn’t reciprocated. ****_

_Right. He'd decided, **enough** of the moping, it wasn’t his style, and he couldn't go on like this, he had bills to pay, a job, friends, and a life to live_ , _besides he was hardly the only guy to get his heart ripped out and survive… figuratively speaking._

_Yeah, he'd misread the situation between him and Kent, he'd made a mistake, but it wasn’t the end of the world right? He could do this. he could get over it._

_Connor was right, **it was time to get back to work.**_


	7. Heartbreak Hotel

_He had realised his mistake the minute he flew back to Nevada and went to the house, because the moment he saw Kent he wanted to fucking eat him, he wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him through the damn couch, **he'd never got that horny and that hard so damn so fast in his entire life before,** and he knew he was in trouble, not only because he wasn’t scheduled to work until that afternoon, and he was now suddenly raging horny enough to start humping a damn chair, but because this thing he had for Kent clearly wasn’t just gonna go away anytime soon, in short, he was in way over his head. **FUCK!**_

_Connor had taken one look at him as Kent hugged him welcoming him back, telling him he was hitting the gym with Cain and would see him later, and had pushed his scene up to morning shoots, -that scene with Trey had ended up being particularly athletic, although “borderline violent” was how Connor described it, not that Connor, (or Trey for that matter) seemed particularly upset about it._

_Things had gone on the way they were for three months, with Kent setting him off with the barest touch or even smile, and Conner being a bastard and taking advantage; and if he started to develop a following amongst fans of hardcore “borderline violent” aggressive pornography, than Connor was to blame for that as well!_

#  ** ************************** **

_He had been sitting on the coach a little worse for wear after an insane 3some with Trey and Dawson where he had literally been thinking about Kent the entire damn time, when Kent had joined him innocently sitting next to him, which immediately sent his tired body into overdrive whether he liked it or not._

_Kent was soon thrashing him at COD yet again, and he was congratulating himself on not saying or doing anything to give away the fact that he still had a major thing for him, when Kent told him out of the blue that he'd drunk dialled him months before he'd said that he loved him way too much to ever let him go, and he wanted to be with him'._

_Holy fuck! **he'd said that?** _

_Then Kent told him that his girlfriend had actually been the one to answer the phone, and the two of them had got into a fight over it._

_'Oh fuck man’ he'd apologised mortified ‘dude, I am so frigging sorry, was she really mad?’._

_'I'm not gonna lie, she wasn’t exactly thrilled’ Kent's tones were hushed so no one overheard them, ‘as long as she didn’t have to see it she could handle me fucking other men because she knew it was just work and we both enjoy the financial stability my job gives us, but she draws the line when men from work are calling me at home to tell me they're in love with me’._

_**Fuck!** 'I'm... god, Kent I'm so sorry, please tell me I didn’t say anything about the one time we...' he'd looked around to make sure the few guys milling around were engrossed in other things and not listening to them 'you know outside of work'._

_'Thankfully no', she said whoever was on the line was mostly talking gibberish and the only parts she could make out were "love you so much" and "don't wanna ever let you go". Then it was all **who the fuck is curly?!** and why is he ringing you at four in the morning to say he wants you! _

_-Fuck! -wait **Kent had him programmed as curly in his caller I.D?!**_

_‘I tried to tell her it was just one the guys from work messing around and prank calling me when he was drunk; but she wouldn't believe it, because she said you sounded as if you were drunk and crying, and it didn’t sound like you were joking, because you sounded seriously messed up’._

**_Oh this just kept getting worse! '_** _Look I know it's no excuse but I was **completely** smashed, I can't even remember calling you, let alone what I said, I'm sorry if I fucked things up between you and your girlfriend’._

_Kent sighed. ‘you know, even though I've always been honest with her she suddenly started thinking that I must have been having a full on affair with a guy behind her back and then broken it off, and that was why he was drunk dialling me broken hearted trying to get back together with me'._

_Great. What the hell had possessed his stupid drunk ass to call Kent in the first place? He didn't even remember doing it, he remembered drunk dialling Connor and texting some heartbroken gibberish to his assistant,  but apparently his alcohol-fuelled idiocy had not stopped there, and look at all the problems he had caused, **that was the last thing he had wanted to do.**_

_'Dude, I mean it, I'm really, really sorry. It was just meant to be a stupid joke that’s all’._

_Kent looked into his eyes for a moment, and he willed himself to look convincing even though he was lying through his teeth, and Kent looking into his eyes was actually turning him on at the worst possible time._

_‘Did you er, manage to convince her it really was just one of the guys from work being an ass and making stupid prank calls in the end?' he'd asked pretending his phone had quietly vibrated so he had an excuse to look away, pretending to press ignore, while he tried desperately to compose himself._

_Kent had shrugged telling him that he and his girlfriend would work it out in the end because they always did eventually._

_That was when he'd realised that Kent and his girlfriend might still be having problems now over of the stupid thing he'd done months ago! **Had he really fucked things up this badly?!**_

_He'd caught Kent's wrist when he stood to leave for his shoot and pulled him back before he could think better off it, 'I… I really am sorry Kent’ he'd apologised ‘is there anything I can do? I could call her and tell her I was joking if it helps’._

_Kent fixed him with those eyes, 'were you?' he asked softly._

_He hadn't been able to look Kent in the eyes when he said 'I was drunk, it probably seemed like a great idea for a joke at the time' thankfully Kent hadn't said anything about him suddenly not being able to look him in the eye, and he'd ploughed on desperate to fix the mess he'd made. 'Look I meant what I said, I'm willing to call her, or email her, whatever you want and explain. This is all my fault let me help fix it, its the least I can do'._

_'Thanks, but I'm not sure it would help' Kent had told him, 'I think the real problem is that she's starting to hate me being in the business… anyway, like I said we’ll get through it'._

_However two weeks later Kent was telling him that he and his girlfriend who he been with since 11 th grade had broken up for good. Since they were playing cod on the couch when he told him, and he seemed to be okay, He had thought Kent was taking it extremely well. But a few days later Kent had turned up for work drunk and he had to hide him from Connor who would be furious if he found out Kent was too drunk to shoot his scene. He’d told Connor that Kent had a bug, and to cancel his scene and not go in his room as it was probably contagious. Fortunately Kent was always so professional Conner didn’t question it, and naturally Connor couldn't have a bug going around in the house it could put his top performers out of action. So he'd actually been grateful when he'd offered to take one for the team, saying that since he wasn’t scheduled to work that day he could take Kent to a nearby hotel where the doctor contracted to Corbin Fisher could visit him. _

_Connor had agreed with him that one -or possibly two if Kent was contagious- of the talent out of commission for a while was better than a houseful, called a taxi, and given him the keys to one of the hotel suites Corbin Fisher used when the house was at capacity, telling him to get Kent settled in, that the doctor would be with them in the hour, and that neither of them were to even **think** about returning to the house until they had the all clear from the doctor._

_It had been worth every penny it had cost him to bribe the damn lousy doctor to change his diagnosis of Kent to 48 hour bug instead of dangerously inebriated because Kent was grateful to him, and even let him hold him when the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed made him give in to "bawling like a baby’. He'd just been glad that he was able to cover Kent's ass, because he owed him big time, and it had all working out up until that point, then he realised he was alone in a beautiful hotel suite with a drunk vulnerable adorable Kent, and he had to reign himself in like he never had before not to take advantage; instead he'd stayed up all night and listened to the man he was in love with, talk about how much he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, and how he didn’t think she would leave him when everything he had been doing was for money for their future together._

#  ** ************************** **

_Watching Kent over the next few weeks as he tried to keep up a professional facade while pinning over his relationship **had sucked epically.**_

#  ** ************************** **

_Eventually things had reached breaking point and he ended up breaking all the rules by sneaking into Kent's room and going off on a confessional tirade about having had enough of wasting time by denying how he truly felt about him, and that he couldn't do it anymore because it wasn't working he was more in love with him than ever, and if he would just give him a chance he could make him forget about what happened with his girlfriend, that he would do whatever it took to make him happy, smiling, and mischievous again, that he couldn't stand to see him hurting so badly like this._

_That’s when he heard the muffled laughter and realised it was Trey's room he was in, and that Trey was the one under the covers in the dark, because apparently he'd forgotten that Trey and Kent had swapped rooms that week because each liked the other's view better and Trey, the bastard had been hiding under the covers laughing himself sick the entire time. He'd been about to leave mortified hissing 'you could have told me that it was you jerk, you didn’t have to leave me to go on and on like an idiot’._

_when Trey had laughed 'What and miss out on the latest instalment of the failed romance of the century, no way!' But just when he was at the door Trey had surprised him saying 'if it's this bad, then just tell him how you feel. Look I never told anyone this, and if you say I said it, I will deny it up and down, **and** I'll kick your ass. I had this thing for Dawson back in the day, but I didn't want to say anything because we work together, and I missed my window, don't get me wrong, things are fine how they are, he's one of my best friends and I'm okay with that, but sometimes I wonder if things might have been different if I'd said something back then… well you know, so I’m just saying, unless you want to be wondering what if, you better do something about it. **Now get out of my room asshat, I’m trying to sleep!'**_


	8. House Warming

_In the end what Trey had said to him made up his mind, and he decided that he was going to go all out to make Kent realise they belonged together. He'd refused to give up not matter how much Kent told him he “wasn’t ready for another relationship so soon” or that he “didn’t want to mess up their friendship” or “didn’t want to go there because they worked together”. He understood why Kent was so reluctant to get into a relationship with someone he worked with, anyone in their right mind would be, but that was the thing, he wasn’t in his right mind, **he was crazy in love with his stubborn co-star and he was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted.** _

_The constant rejection time and again had been disheartening, but the frequent explosive make-out sessions that ensued whenever he cornered Kent and kissed him senseless fuelled his determination not to give up, and eventually after relentlessly pursuing Kent for six months straight his beautiful prey had surrendered to him. He'd been ecstatic when he'd woken up to Kent in his bed the next morning, but then he remembered that Kent had slept with him and then him before. Simply getting him into bed wasn’t enough, no matter how good the sex was, and it was **so damn good,** he still wanted more, he wanted to be with him completely._

_Eventually Connor pulled him aside and snarled ‘watching you two jackasses dance around each other is worse than watching straight people throwing obstacles in their own way even though they can just be together without half the world, and all of the religious right breathing down their necks’. When he'd asked Connor what he was talking about he'd snapped, ‘I'm saying cut the damn melodrama! **just fuck and have the damn ceremony already!** None of us can stand it anymore, it's like watching a really bad soap opera!’_

_After talking to (or more accurately being yelled at by) Connor he'd decided to really step things up, going the full clichéd romantic route. He'd sent Kent flowers, (even though Kent didn’t really want flowers), chocolate, (even though Kent worked out religiously and rarely indulged in candy, yet alone the mountains of candy he'd sent) and when flowers and chocolate didn't exactly convince Kent to jump in his lap, he resorted to stealing his iPod and putting a digital 'mix tape' on it whether he liked having his iPod jacked and uploaded to capacity with romantic songs without his permission or not (which he didn't)._

_When perhaps not surprisingly none of the classics had worked he'd been forced to resort to the dirty tactics, dragging Kent into every available dark corner and empty room and having his way with him. He was doing just that one day, when he heard Connor bellowing for Kent to get his ass on set now! but instead of letting Kent go right away he'd pulled him close whispering ‘I love you and we’re going to start officially dating whether you like it or not, come on Kent we go out to dinner almost every night after work as it is._

_‘Well were always starving after a shoot, we have to eat, it’s no big deal'._

_‘Yeah, except for the bit where after dinner we go home and fuck’._

_‘Well you're good in bed and we’re both single so-’._

_‘-We have sleepovers? come on, any way you look at it were practically dating already’._

_‘-It's not’._

_‘Yeah **it is** , and it's going to be more, the only reason I'm not fucking you right now is because Connor will be furious if I send you to your shoot covered in bite marks with my come leaking out of your tight little ass before your lucky bastard scene partner has even touched you’._

_Kent had slipped away from him as he'd kissed his addictive lips over and over until Kent was at the door pushing him back. He had sighed in frustration as Kent had opened the door to leave, but then Kent had turned back and looked at him, that full of mischief smile of his that he hadn't seen for far too long, spreading across his kiss swollen lips as he'd said, ‘I don’t know curly, it might have been fine for you to do that since I'm the one topping in the scene’, then Kent had slipped out of the store room leaving him rock hard and cursing the fact that he'd been stupid enough to stop in the first place!_

_He'd actually rang Connor immediately desperately asking him to let him replace Kent's scene partner, because he was ready to put on a hell of scene right now, but Connor was having none of it saying ‘let me get this straight, you moan his real name when he isn't even in the room--_

_‘-That was one time' he'd objected 'are you ever going to let that go?-’_

**_'-No, why should I-_ ** _and you can forget about asking me to put you in this scene together! You’re probably going to fuck like animals and it will be great until you call him by his real name, declare you love, and given the way your acting with him lately probably pop the damn question mid-way through the scene’._

_‘Well it would be the first time that’s happened in gay porn’, Chandler grinned, 'could be kind of groundbreaking if you think about it’._

_‘Yeah well some other studio will have to break that ground Chandler we’re making a product here, not a romantic comedy’._

_He'd taken Kent out to dinner after his shoot that night and really pulled out the stops, wine, romantic music, even a violin playing waiter; and when that had failed, (and he was finally beginning to accept that Kent's assertions that he was seriously not the romantic type might have some basis in fact after all), seething with frustration he decided **no more Mr nice guy** and rang Conner. _

_Informing your director that you intended to kidnap your co-star would get you fired from most acting jobs, but thankfully Connor seemed as interested in getting the matter settled as he was, maybe even more so if his ‘I don’t care what you do, **just do something before I shoot you both and put you out of your damn misery’** was anything to go by._

_It hadn't taken too much convincing to rope Connor into giving them both a weekend off, (and helping him shanghai an unsuspecting Kent), and when Kent had arrived at the little poolside property ready to shoot his latest scene, he had found no camera, no crew, and no scene partner, **just the two of them alone together.** He hadn't given Kent a chance to escape, and in a move that would have made Tarzan proud he'd picked Kent up, flung him over his shoulder over his questions and objections and carried him up the stairs while fondling his backside, which he could hardly be blamed for because **Kent had a damn fine ass!**_

__When he'd reached the bedroom, he'd flung Kent down on the king sized bed and fucked him over and over again, until he couldn’t move, **and it had been amazing** , as long as he lived he was never going to forget that hotel, that suite, or the things he had done to Kent, the amount of times he'd made him come, the insane flood of pleasure when Kent suddenly flipped things around and took charge, because Kent could do things to him with that perfect beautiful cock of his that no one else could.  
It had been the best weekend of his entire fucking life to date, and he'd come hard enough to almost black out when Kent had whispered in his ear that he would go out with him. At Kent's words he'd recovered in record time and flipped Kent on his back, spreading him open and fucking into him hard and rough while he growled his triumph at Kent **finally** agreeing to be his damn boyfriend **like he should have done months before!**

_Trey had laughed and said that they were glowing like Christmas trees when they went back to work two days later; but as happy as he was that Kent had finally agreed to go out with him, he still wasn’t going to be satisfied until he talked Kent into moving in with him._

_Kent had turned him down flat at first saying that it was too soon, and they had only been dating for a little while, at first he thought Kent was rejecting him again, but he realised that Kent was always asking him to spend the night at his place and he was there most of the time, so it wasn’t about being, or even living together, so what was the problem? Eventually he had to concede that he had **seriously** underestimated how much Kent **hated** his apartment, so he broke his lease and turned up at Kent's apartment dog in tow. It was supposed to be a crazy romantic gesture, but Kent's place wasn't big enough to swing a cat yet alone raise a dog, and after a few months of tripping all over each other Kent suggested they look for a bigger place together. _

_Due to their very different tastes in decor that had taken a while and eventually he conceded and let Kent choose the art deco bullshit apartment he liked, because at the end of the day the truth was he would happily live under a bus shelter so long as it was with Kent._

_But it wasn’t all plain sailing, for one thing, Kent had a strict “not before a scene,” and “not too often” policy on their sex life, because according to Kent "a man with a cock the size of the frigging empire state building should know without being told that his monster cock could ruin a guy professionally"._

_He had been incredulous, then outraged, and then downright depressed at all the flat refusals to have sex with him all the time he wanted it, but fortunately there were consolations, for one thing, Kent, ever the professional, liked to practice on him, particularly “how to correctly suck a monster cock when your useless at deep throating”, or in other words how to look good while teasing the hell out of his rock hard tip for ages at a time until he couldn't stand it and came all over his beautiful face . Thankfully Kent didn't mind that too much, he was committed to learning how to take facial shots better at any rate, and he was more than happy to be just the man to teach him, not least of all because he **seriously** got off on it._

_Kent also liked to practice rimming and 69ing, with him which naturally he didn't object to, and he was damn right **evil** at “frottage” or extreme cock teasing as he should have more accurately called it! In fact, Kent was so good at sandwiching their hard cocks together and vibrating them together, jerking them both off at super speed while lying naked on top of him and kissing and riding him, he could make him blow his stack like he owned him with his talented hands, tongue and body._

_After teasing him to a frenzy Kent, clearly less concerned about being the one stretching his ass out and ruining him professionally, then he was about having his own ass stretched out by his “monster cock”, often fucked him senseless, until he came shouting at the top of his lungs, which was all good and well until the damn neighbours started complaining about the noise. Since Kent really loved their new place and didn’t want to move, he had taken to playing really loud music and covering his mouth with his hand when he really got him going, which was actually disturbingly hot; still, it was kind of tragic that the only place he really got to fuck the ever loving hell out of his own boyfriend and be as loud as he wanted while doing it was at frigging work, with Connor filming them!_

‘I thought cold feet were for weddings, when can we expect invitations to the big day anyway’ Connor put in unhelpfully, snapping him out of his flashback while licking frosting somewhat suggestively off his cake as Aiden suddenly seemed very interested in watching him, just like Marc was watching Duncan absently licking frosting off his thumb.

‘I for one can't wait to see Kent here in a cute preppy little bridal white dress’ Connor smirked as Kent scowled at him punching him lightly on the shoulder and calling him a jerk.

‘I can just imagine what the kids will look like'’ Connor smiled full of mirthful malevolence ‘Science is already making kids with three genetic parents, making them with two same-sex parents is just around the corner, and I'm thinking your's will be mischievous little imps with curly hair and big backsides-’.

‘-You know who would have the most gorgeous kids?’ Chandler interrupted, smirking because he was about to fix Connor's hash good.

‘Who?’ everyone chorused.

‘Cain, I mean would you look at that face! But who will be the lucky man to raise them with him that’s the question?’ Chandler mused while Kent laughed ‘personally I'm thinking **_Connor,_** what do you say Con? you ready to give up this fabulous porn playboy lifestyle and settle down, it's always better when the kids have a mother, and Cain would make a great husband’.

The perpetually quiet Cain looked stunned for a moment as Connor threw cake at him, and everyone in the room laughed at the image of the six-foot muscular super-top Connor as a domesticated housewife and mother. Cain licked frosting off his made for porn lips, ‘unlike you Chandler, I do happen to like girls, I don’t need a man to give me babies I can make my own- um wait that didn’t come out right’.

Everyone laughed harder as Cain shrugged and wrapped those lips of his around the spout of his bear sucking down the last of it _seriously what a mouth_ \- ouch!

‘Remember me?’ Kent hissed, nudging him in the ribs, then laughed until his eyes watered at his expression, ‘oh, god’ he gasped ‘Curly I was teasing you and you thought I was seriously jealous’ Kent's eyes lit up like the mischievous little bastard he was ‘oh I am going to laugh at you for days over this you jackass’.

Chandler let out a relieved breath grateful that Kent hadn't suddenly become the jealous type, but his relief was short lived as he realized Kent was having a bit too much fun laughing at him!’

‘No need to be jealous and try to cover it up by laughing preppy’

‘Yeah right curly’.

Chandler tilted his head down and kissed Kent like he owned him, ‘you got nothing to worry about preppy, no one can get me as hard as you can, besides you're it for me’.

Kent locked eyes with him and Chandler let all thoughts of getting Kent back fly out of his head because seriously _how much was he in love with his teasing trouble making boyfriend_.

‘Alright break it up’ Trey shouted when he leaned down and kissed Kent hungrily again, ‘You people disgust me!’

‘Yeah um you two might want to get a room’ Travis laughed.

‘We have one’, Chandler hissed breaking the kiss reluctantly ‘but you assholes are here and Kent insists on being a good host’.

‘Well he's right, you’re the ones that invited us! And the games about to start so sorry you’re out of luck because we’re all here to watch it as well as house warm remember?’

Chandler hung his head a little and followed everyone into the living room. His Aunt and Trey had money riding on the game and were busy trash talking the other team, and Kent was busy being a good host and paying him no attention.

**_This was turning into the worst day ever!_ **

The game was what two hours long? _and_ it hadn't even started yet! At this rate he wasn’t going to get his hands on Kent anytime soon.

‘Hey where the hells the popcorn’ Trey complained ‘what kind of lame show are you domestic types running here Chandler?’

‘It's game not a movie’ Dawson shouted throwing a cushion at Trey.

'Who gives a fuck?' Trey threw the cushion back hard _'I still want popcorn'_.

'God, you’re such a brat'.

'Oh you love it’.

Dawson smiled and helped himself to more beer nuts and potato chips and Chandler headed towards the kitchen to grab a refill when Kent suddenly dragged him off into the cupboard under the stairs. 'They won't notice if we’re quick and you’re quiet for once' he whispered already sliding down to take him into his mouth, driving him crazy as he started sucking him hard, making him bite down into his lower lip trying desperately to keep quiet as Kent ran his tongue over his tip in quick teasing flicks, his amazing eyes practically luminous as he stared up at him, teasing mischief written all though his heated gaze, as he said 'So just how quick do you think we can fuck and get back out there before they notice we're missing?'

**_THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So you've reached the end of this fic, (Kudos and Comments welcome appreciated) ;D but why stop there, how about some more good reading right now? Why not check out my[ _ **curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)_
> 
> __
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
